


Criminal Coincidences

by Aly_H



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Creepy Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Dark, Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, Harrassment not by Snart, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Leonard Snart is observant. It's what he does. He notices everything, slots it into place, makes his plans. But sometimes he wishes he'd just notice less. (Mostly about himself. Definitely about that stupid janitor.)
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Leonard Snart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Criminal Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing's explicit but please check the tags and read with caution. If more tags would have been helpful to you please let me know so I can add them.

The janitor was pretty enough even in the overalls, but much as he liked to bring his lovers to their knees he was still a pretty firm believer on that whole _consent_ thing. (Some lines he didn’t cross.) So it left a foul taste in his mouth to watch the man flinch so hard from Eobard’s grip on his wrist.

Eobard knew it too from that slimy smirk as he rubbed his thumb along the captive pulse.

Mick shifted – angry and protective – and it was up to Snart to stop his partner with a _look_.

Mick still remembers everything. And it’s almost a punishment itself for going soft for him to see his old ‘friends’ reduced to what they are in this reality. Still, they were spared and they live even if they’re totally unaware of what Legends are.

Still…

He remembers seeing the ‘real’ Ray Palmer. In the church his expression had gone through a series of expressions and emotions that were almost too much to name. Had certainly been impossible to explain _then_.

Palmer had been the one who spun around, pure joy lighting up his face at the sound of his voice. Then bewilderment and a sort of anxious pause. Finally though – finally – the betrayal and depth of sorrow when Darhk – the barely concealed _disgust_ – had been there even as he tried to push it away.

Some of the comments that the man had made about Palmer suggested that Eobard hadn’t been the first to trap the pretty man with his big brown eyes in a personal hell.

“Let the man get on with his work,” his tone is harsher than he had aimed for. “I don’t want to be here all day.”

“Oh, very well,” the wrist was released. “You can go, Mister Palmer.”

“Y-yes, sir,” the man was stiff with fear still as he backpedaled out of reach and then a confused glance in their way – _why had they helped?_ – before he retreated out of the room.

He didn’t care – and he hadn’t been trying to help. They’d just be here forever if Eobard got distracted toying with one of his pet mice. _That_ was why he’d interfered.

It is _entirely_ coincidental that he finds the janitor after all is done.

Raymond Palmer. Not-so-legendary.

The tall man was hidden in one of the out of the way corridors which leads only to rooms of dusty files and storage no one uses, pressed against the wall and looking pale and shaky. He tensed when he notices that he’s not alone – but then relaxes enough to swipe at over-red eyes when he sees who it is.

_Huh_.

No one relaxed when they saw that they’d been found by Leonard Snart. (Not, strictly true. Lisa did. Sometimes. But that was _Lisa_. She was the only one who he could swear never to hurt.) Palmer had to be an idiot.

Then again – he was a favorite target of Thawne. So perhaps Snart was an improvement and somewhere the man was actually still a genius capable of recognizing that.

“Uh, hey, thank you for before,” the smile is big but shaky, wobbling like a leaf on the wind and not reaching anywhere close to his eyes. “Sorry -”

“Knock it off,” he snaps before he has to listen to any apologies for things that aren’t this overgrown Labrador’s fault. Just looking at him is making him think _Angel_ is going to start playing in the background.

The man snaps his mouth shut, and shifts – nervous and quiet now, that fake frightened smile gone – but twitchier than before.

“There ya are,” Mick rumbles as he finds him. Eyes flicking to Palmer then back. “Ready?”

“Yeah, Mick,” he goes. It was just _coincidence_ he found Raymond Palmer there after all. Just coincidence.

“Didn’t figure Haircut grew on you that fast,” Mick commented when they were out of the building.

That got him to pause. There’s a tone to it.

He narrows his eyes into a glare.

“I’m not the one that had feelings for him, _partner_.”

Ah – that explained the protectiveness. Mick had done in enough people who gave Lisa trouble for Len to know that Mick extended the strange semi-brotherly protectiveness that Leonard had as his partner to the others _he_ cared about.

And, apparently, puppy-eyed Raymond Palmer had managed to worm his way into that category.

That Leonard Snart was truly pathetic.

What about that flinching fool was worth dying for?

If he’d not let what happened to the Flash and his adorable friends bother him why should he care what was happening to some nobody he had never met?

And he certainly does _not_ have to remind himself that trying to steal anything from Eobard Thawne is a bad idea. Let alone a Legend. Not when the Spear is still _somewhere_ in Thawne’s possession. It is safer for them both if he and Mick keep playing reluctant stooges. At least for now.

He has Mick. He has Lisa. This world practically belongs to him, with only the irritating caveat that he avoids irritating Thawne into erasing him.

Maybe if he were a Legend he would care.

But he _isn’t_ a Legend.

And he doesn’t.

And he won’t, because he’s not a Legend or a hero. He’s a thief, a criminal, a _bad_ guy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, background info: Leonard and Ray were a thing before the Oculus but that obviously isn't something that either this Leonard or this Ray would know.
> 
> This isn't my usual kind of fic - I usually classify myself as a fluff writer - but my brain caught on this and wouldn't let go. I actually really enjoyed writing Leonard (which was a surprise since I've not really been able to write anything for WEEKS, so, yeah) so I'd like to write more ColdAtom but don't have any ideas yet. (Or making any promises. My longfics are getting neglected.)


End file.
